


To Taste Her

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh has a Magic Pussy, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: "Ben Hanscom was a fairly humble man. He didn’t boast about his accomplishments, he got bashful when people complimented him, and he was the last person to brag about his talents. But that didn’t mean that Ben was oblivious to his abilities, on the contrary, Ben was very aware of the things he was good at, and at the very top of that list was his very favorite thing to do: eating pussy."OrBen Hanscom eats out his girlfriend and it's a very fun time for everyone.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956415
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	To Taste Her

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt day 1: Face-Sitting

Ben Hanscom was a fairly humble man. He didn’t boast about his accomplishments, he got bashful when people complimented him, and he was the last person to brag about his talents. But that didn’t mean that Ben was oblivious to his abilities, on the contrary, Ben was very aware of the things he was good at, and at the very top of that list was his very favorite thing to do: eating pussy.

Ben wouldn’t consider himself a very kinky man when it came to sex. In fact, his girlfriend had on many occasions teased him for being ‘vanilla’ (which couldn’t possibly be a bad thing since it’s the best flavor of cake, he argued). Despite this, however, he still knew how to drive Beverly absolute wild, and he _loved_ doing it.

Ben had realized very early on that ten out of ten times, he would rather give pleasure than receive it. It’s not that his former partners weren’t good at pleasing him, they’d fried his brain on more than one occasion from their own sinful ways. Ben just found that he got more gratification being the one pulling the moans out of writhing bodies.

Beverly had been hesitant at first, only having had bad experiences with oral sex before they got together. Ben didn’t push it, made sure Beverly came to him only when she was ready, but when that moment came it came _hard_.

Ever since the first time Ben got his tongue on her, Beverly’s had an underlying desperation coursing through her at every waking moment. He’d eat her out once a day at least, twice if she wasn’t overstimulated from whatever other activities they’d done. Sometimes he’d do it in the morning while she was still asleep, waking her up with gentle licks or sucking on her clit until she was moaning in that groggy morning voice. Other times he’d wait until after work, letting her get riled up all day at the thought of coming home to his mouth. That’s when she tasted the best, when she’d been wet all day thinking about him.

However today they hadn’t spent the morning together, nor had they come home to one another after work. Beverly had a meeting in the town over to pitch her clothing designs to a new company, so she’d had to wake up way before Ben to catch her train. They’d exchanged kisses and goodbyes, but had had no time to lay in bed and fuck themselves awake like usual.

By the time Beverly’s work was normally over, she had just reembarked on the train to head home, many hours still separating them until she’d arrived back home safely. Ben decided to go out with the rest of the Losers for drinks to pass the time without rampant thoughts occupying his mind.

It was 1:00am when Beverly finally arrived back at the train station, surprised when she was met with six smiling (and slightly wobbly) faces. Richie got in the first hug, which Ben was only _slightly_ bitter about, and she told them all about today’s events while they walked to the parking lot.

None of them had drunken much, but Eddie and Mike had stayed completely sober in order to drive the rest of them home. So, they filed into the two cars, Ben and Beverly hopping in the back of Mike’s truck along with Stan, and they were off.

They tried to be discreet about their growing desire, but it was palpable in the air. Ben was stiffened like a rod, trying not to move and brush up against Beverly lest he get a whiff of her shampoo and lose control. Beverly was much the same, keeping her hands to herself folded tightly in her lap, wanting to respect Stan, Mike, and Mike’s truck most of all. But as soon as they were dropped off, all reservations were dropped.

Ben pushed Beverly up against their front door with a greedy snap of his hips. He ground into her lap teasingly as she fiddled with their house keys, trying to get the right one as Ben kissed down her neck.

She finally managed to unlock the door, allowing them to tumble inside and nearly trip on their welcome mat. Ben slammed the door behind them before scooping Beverly up in his arms and hauling her over his shoulder, running up their stairs two at a time.

Beverly giggled all the way, clutching to the fabric of Ben’s sweater as she was manhandled all the way to their room. She was thrown on to the bed without hesitation, and then Ben’s mouth was on hers once again.

“I missed you so much.” Beverly panted against his lips, hands flying to the fly of his jeans as they made quick work at riding him of them.

“I missed you more.” Ben argued, his own hands under her dress unhooking her bra with practiced precision.

“Yeah?” Beverly breathed. “Prove it.”

Ben didn’t have to be told twice, already knowing what they both wanted and seeing no use in putting it off. He flipped them over so that Beverly was on top, sitting atop his stomach with her hands braced on his chest. Her hair was back to the long ember locks it was when they’d first met, framing her face as it fell over her shoulders and haloed the both of them.

“Ride my face until I can’t fucking breathe.” Ben murmured, pulling Beverly up his torso easily until she hovered above his face.

Ben started out with teasing kisses to each of her thighs, the fabric of her dress acting as a curtain to hide him from her view. He avoided her core completely, letting his hands wander into the juncture where her hips met her pelvis, pressing gently into the fabric of her panties that laid flat in those creases. Then, when he knew she was too caught up in every small touch to be prepared for it, he flattened his mouth right over the wet spot on her underwear and flicked his tongue against it.

The reaction was instantaneous, Beverly buckled at the waist and her hands clung to his hair for stability. Ben didn’t give her any time to adjust, using his fingers to pull aside her underwear and finally, _finally_ get his mouth on her cunt.

From then forward there wasn’t a second where Beverly’s moans weren’t filling the room, sometimes petering off into whimpers, other times rising into a scream.

At some point she shed her dress, tired of the fabric concealing Ben’s face, wanting to watch the way his eyebrows knitted into ecstasy when he hit a spot that had her melting. He knew she liked to watch him take her a part, and if he indulged in it just a little bit, nobody had to know.

Ben licked a long stripe up through her folds before flicking his rigid tongue over her clit, repeating the motion even when he jaw got tired. He liked the feeling, knew it meant he was doing a good job.

When she began to quiver, he focused in on her clit, moving his mouth the way he knew she liked and letting her noises guide his path.

 _“Fuck_ \- _ffff- ahhh_!”

Ben moaned against her, ramping up his speed as fast as he could. His hips were moving in tandem with his tongue, rutting up into the fabric of his jeans in a desperate attempt to get friction to his cock.

“Ben! I’m gonna cum- I’m gonna- _fuck_ \- don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop-”

As if he would dream of it, he was just as close as she was.

Beverly’s orgasm hit fast, and with lost inhibitions she began grinding down on his face. This was Ben’s favorite part, when Beverly would let go completely and use him to ride out her pleasure, it was like he passed into euphoria. He clung to her hips with iron grips as his own orgasm hit hard, wracking his entire body as his grunts were muffled by Beverly’s mound.

When she finally pulled off him her thighs were quivering, and Ben was completely out of breath. He helped her off him and let her sink into the bed, smiling to himself as she instinctively curled into his side.

Ben raised his shaky arm, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. They would both need a shower after all of that, but for now, Ben just wanted to hold his girlfriend.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Ben whispered into the silence, snaking his arm under Beverly’s body and wrapping it around her torso.

“Me too.” Beverly hummed.

“I was talking about your pussy, actually.” Ben teased, a cheeky smirk playing on his features.

Beverly swatted his chest, giggles wracking her small frame and soon transferring to him as he let out laughter of his own.

“I love you.” Ben said once his chuckles had dissipated, turning his head to gaze at the green eyes he’d dreamt about so many times.

“I love you too, Haystack.”

“You must be exhausted.” Ben noted, kissing Beverly’s temple before moving to get up. She made a whining noise as he removed himself from her arms. “I’m not going far, I promise.” Ben pet her hair gently, finally pushing himself up from the bed.

He moved around the room silently, taking off his sullied clothes and changing into pajamas. He grabbed Beverly a glass of water from their washroom, as well as her makeup removing wipes he knew she’d ask for soon. Finally, he picked out her favorite pair of pajamas (which he’d made sure were washed earlier that day) and made his way back to her.

It had only taken five minutes, but Beverly was already fast asleep. Ben’s chest bloomed with adoration for the girl before him, asking himself how he’d gotten so lucky.

He got her dressed without waking her and spent a couple minutes attempting to remove her makeup before admitting defeat. He left the glass of water on the nightstand next to her in case she awoke thirsty, and was careful as he crawled into the bed next to her.

Ben supposed he had many talents, some of which he surely wasn’t even aware of yet. But one thing he knew for sure, one thing he’d never doubted in his life, was that he loved with his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I'd only written for Ben and Bev once (maybe twice?) and wanted to rectify that, so what better time to do so than the beginning of kinktober! I hope I did these cuties justice.


End file.
